


Thank You for Being Born

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Osaka Sogo Birthday Fic 2018Sogo is still finding it hard to get used to the fact that people want to celebrate his birthday. Tamaki reminds him why they do.





	Thank You for Being Born

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Happy birthday, Sogo! 
> 
> So, as is usual with me, my fluff contains light angst. But, I kept feeling like someone like Sogo would have to work through such thoughts. So, this was what I cooked up.
> 
> Established Tamaki x Sogo is present, so there is a slash warning. No swearing this time, so no language warning. Might be a little OOC.
> 
> In any case, if you're still up for reading, then I hope you enjoy this!

The pair were in Osaka for a _MEZZO"_ only live, so it was Sogo's first birthday without all of _IDOLiSH7_ being present. His partner, in more than one sense of the word, sat beside him on the bed as they engaged in Rabbit Chat with all of their friends and even their units' managers.

It had been a fun conversation, Sogo even laughed aloud at points, which Tamaki was more than happy to inform everyone of, much to the older man's embarrassment.

But, all good times had to come to an end. _Re:vale_ had to get up early for an appearance on a music talk show, so they had to leave the chat the soonest - not without promising to take the _MEZZO"_ pair out for dinner whenever they had free time as there was much they had to discuss.

 _TRIGGER_ were next to depart from the chat, with their apologies, as they had a fully-scheduled day ahead as well. Ryuunosuke offered to treat the pair to a meal when they got back, and while Tamaki happily replied _I'll go! I'll go!_ , Sogo again wondered if it would be too much trouble.

They'd been able to chat with most of _IDOLiSH7_ for another hour, though Tsumugi had had to log out sooner than everyone else.

***

Tamaki moved to put his phone on its charger. He saw Sogo still staring at his screen. "Sou-chan, want me to put your phone on the charger?"

No response.

"Sou-chan?" He returned to his side and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

Sogo jumped and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-kun. Were you asking me a question?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted me to put your phone on the charger while I did mine."

"Ah. My apologies."

"It's fine. Somethin' wrong?" He looked to see what Sogo was staring at and saw it was part of the Rabbit Chat from earlier.

_Riku: We'll have to hold a party for you when you get back!_   
_Mitsuki: Leave the cake to me! Don't worry, Sogo, I won't make it too sweet._

"Somethin' wrong?" Tamaki repeated as he gently slid the phone from Sogo's grasp.

Sogo sighed. "I guess I'm still not used to this."

"Huh? Used to what?"

"This. Everything, I guess." He turned away from Tamaki and bowed his head.

Tamaki knelt on the bed behind Sogo and draped his arms over the older man's shoulders. "I don't get it."

"Well, it's just..." He shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just being silly."

"Sou-chan's feelings are never silly, I already said that. If you don't wanna talk about it, I won't force it. But, somethin's upsetting ya and I wanna help."

He placed a hand atop Tamaki's arm. "Tamaki-kun..."

He leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love ya, Sou-chan."

"I love you too, Tamaki-kun. I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"You don't have to apologise." He rested his chin on Sogo's shoulder so their cheeks touched. "Does it have to do with tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your birthday. I've noticed that while you're always happy, there's somethin' else. Sou-chan, you don't feel like we're doin' this because we have to, do ya?"

"It took time for me to realise that none of you have felt you had to celebrate my birthday out of obligation. I know that you do so because you want to. But, I guess I'm still not used to it."

"Y'know, Sou-chan, that sort of talk can make me feel lonely."

"Tamaki-kun?" He could feel the other move away and turned to face him.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "You shouldn't have to get used to somethin' like this because it's natural. We all love ya, Sou-chan, why wouldn't we wanna celebrate the fact you were born?"

"I know that, Tamaki-kun."

He sighed, pulling Sogo against him. "I really, really do love ya. A lot. Like my heart would stop if I ever stopped. That's how much I love ya. And I hate that you feel like you don't deserve the best in the world just because of how your family raised ya."

"Tamaki-kun..."

"I used to have a lot of pranks pulled on my birthday, did I tell ya that? It made me wary. So, I hate seein' you feel like your birthday is somethin' bad too. I want you to be happy."

Sogo nodded. "But, that's just it, Tamaki-kun. I am happy."

"Then, why do ya seem sad too?"

"I'm surprised, not sad. I'm surprised that someone like me is allowed to be this happy."

"Of course you are!" He placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back enough so he could look at him. Tears started pricking Tamaki's eyes. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you!"

Sogo reached a hand to Tamaki's cheek and lightly brushed his thumb under his eye at the sight of the first tear.

"You do so much for us, you've done so much for me, even if I was slow to get that at first. You've always put others before yourself, even if it was bad for you to do so. You do everything you can to make us happy, why shouldn't you feel the same?"

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun."

"Please stop feelin' like this. It makes me sad to hear you say you aren't used to bein' happy."

"It will take time, but I promise you that one day, it will feel more natural for me. I promise."

"Mm...well, as long as there will be a day Sou-chan can say he's happy and not be held back about it, then okay."

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun, for loving me as much as you do."

He smiled shakily and leaned forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. "Sou-chan..."

"Tamaki-kun, I want you to know that the depths of my love for you are unfathomable. You're very precious to me, worth more than the greatest treasure in the world. No, to me, you _are_ the greatest treasure in the world, and I feel honestly fortunate that someone like you loves me."

"Sou-chan..."

"I, too, love you very much, Tamaki-kun. More than words can convey."

"Argh, Sou-chan, you're gonna make me cry!" He pulled back, lifting a fist to his eyes and hastily brushing at them. He was very happy to hear how much Sogo loved him, but it was just too much to handle.

"Tamaki-kun?!" Sogo reached into his pocket for a handkerchief.

***

A quiet alarm sounded from the phone resting on the bedside table. Tamaki didn't want to reach over and turn it off yet. He wanted to keep holding Sogo and stroking his back tenderly. "It's midnight."

Sogo opened his eyes. He wasn't asleep, but he was very relaxed and content being held against Tamaki the way he was. "It is?"

"Uh-huh." He smiled fondly, leaning down and capturing Sogo's lips with his own. It was a slow kiss, a little more passionate than those shared in the earlier days of their new relationship. When he pulled back, he whispered, in a tone full of the love he held for the smaller man, "happy birthday, Sou-chan. Thank you for bein' born".

Sogo felt tears in his eyes as he heard those words spoken with such tender affection. He swallowed back a sob as he whispered, "thank you, Tamaki-kun," before sharing in another kiss.

Tamaki cupped his cheek, gently brushing away any fallen tears. The last thing he'd intended was to cause Sogo to shed tears on his birthday, but as they were tears of joy and gratitude, they got a pass.

Sogo pulled back from the kiss. "Thank you, Tamaki-kun," he repeated, tone less choked-up. His tears still fell, but he was beaming.

Tamaki's heart clenched and he pulled him into yet another kiss. They had to go to sleep soon, but he just couldn't hold back. He loved Sogo, so much, and he wanted him to always remember that.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for comments, I do kindly request no flames.


End file.
